


【MPD-PSYCHO】我和你

by Ar_S



Category: MPD Psycho, Multiple Personality Detective Psycho, Tajuu Jinkaku Psycho | MPD Psycho, 多重人格侦探, 多重人格探偵サイコ
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ar_S/pseuds/Ar_S
Summary: MPD-PSYCHO（多重人格侦探）雨宫一彦/西元伸二      【西元弖虎】引起不适概不负责--------慎入---------我感觉自己OOC了MPD里面的人物性格真的好难把握，功底薄弱有很多不能传达的地方
Relationships: Nishizono Tetora - Relationship, 西園 弖虎





	【MPD-PSYCHO】我和你

**Author's Note:**

> MPD-PSYCHO（多重人格侦探）  
> 雨宫一彦/西元伸二 【西元弖虎】  
> 引起不适概不负责
> 
> \--------慎入---------
> 
> 我感觉自己OOC了
> 
> MPD里面的人物性格真的好难把握，功底薄弱有很多不能传达的地方

\---------------------正文

【跟踪出轨的丈夫找出小三。你现在也开始做这种三流的事情了嘛，大侦探。】

{这是笹山接的活，我们现在在他手下做事。}

【这明明就是他的工作，现在却让你来跑腿，啧，压榨童工。】

{要是他来的话一定会完美的搞砸的。再者说他可是我们的「老板」加监护人。}

被监视的对象穿着一身刚换的休闲装，左顾右盼的回望了几下，发现没有人注意便飞快走进一户被花团包裹的别墅。和妻子说好了是和同事一起去打高尔夫，却跑到了包养在郊区的情妇家里。简单到完全不需要动脑子的工作，只需要收集到丈夫出轨的证据拍几张照片，委托人的一大笔委托金就顺利拿到。

【进去了，你也进去嘛。这屋子边上的玫瑰花丛可是看起来很扎人的哦。】

{你最近话很多。}

从转角走出来的人身形处于青年和少年之间，穿着一件黑色的棒球衫，身后的图案是圣母玛利亚的画像。

虔诚的信徒？

怎么看这个少年也不是会在礼拜天去老老实实做礼拜对着神父忏悔的人。他身上的某种气质，让他和信徒这两个字完全联系不到一起。

那种想从深渊里爬出来的年轻人和忏悔会的关系是互相需要，而他给人的感觉是更深层次的，那种带着信仰效应让人信服的。他不需要教会和信仰也可以完成拯救和自我救赎，就宛如救世主？

少年看似文弱的带着一副银边的细框圆眼镜，但那双眼睛里透出的却是一种充满审视意味的戏虐。毫不费力的翻过了不高的围墙，顺利的落进了设计精美的花园。卧室的窗帘没有拉紧，从层层薄纱的缝隙中可以看见两个模糊走动的人影。

【不得不说，这小子的身体素质真是好的没话说，翻墙爬树完全没问题，甚至比之前我们的身体都好用。不愧是「超级」实验体。】

{你说的这小子，现在是我们。}

【灵魂是我们，但是你确定弖虎没有留下什么。】

{弖虎和你，都是倾向露西·莫诺斯通的那一面，不会和我产生冲突。光和影从来不是对立的，没有你我的人格就不会完整，没有我你也不会存在。现在我们可是用着西元弖虎的身体，自然成为他也是没什么不对。}

【他可是最接近露西的人。】

{所以呢。}

【若女的计划就是创造一个新的露西，让他复生，成为一个新的信仰。可惜，神是无法被人类创造的，若女和同窗会失败了。不过还好，我们出现了，变相的保护了全人类被若女的精神吞噬。你看现在我们和弖虎融在了一起，多厉害。】

{无数人格的聚集，才能体会到无数人的人生，从而理解，然而悲悯。露西是神的遴选人，若女则变成了沼泽里的蠕虫。你说我们是什么，阴沟里的希望之光嘛。}

【又不太像是这样，露西像生存在一个无休止的时间环里，不停的被转移和封印，他自己的意识，自身的存在还有多少剩余？若女反杀死了每一个灵魂和人格，无尽的壮大自己。这就假设如果你可以回到过去和一个女人结合生出自己。成为自己的父亲，然后培育一个更为优良的自己。】

{杀死了自己，然后得到力量？}

【大概是这样子的，杀死自己才能得到力量。】

{你是不是最近脑子不正常了，不过你的确是一直不正常。}

【你有没有想过杀死我得到力量。】

{你在开什么玩笑，如果真的要说起来，你才是会杀死我的哪一个吧。}

【我可是在「暴风中」保护了你的。蒲公英你还记得吗。】

{…}

【诶，快点拍，他们脱衣服了，这可是直接证据。】

少年把照相机收回口袋，灵巧的按照原路回到了街上。

『顺利拿到照片，明天请叫委托人来一趟。』把手机合上，抬头看着万里无云的蓝天，推了推眼镜，天气真好啊。

『你要吃咖喱饭嘛。』少年突然对着空气说道，沉默了几秒少年无奈的笑笑『那好吧，去吃炸鸡。』

\---------END

**Author's Note:**

> 里面时间环这个部分启发于<撞车俱乐部>里面的「历史人」概念。
> 
> MPD看了大概3遍有些地方想表达的东西我还是不太能理解，冷门作也少有人讨论。
> 
> ps.【真心想看露西的故事。】


End file.
